1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bar code reading device, and more particularly to a bar code reading device to which various additional information can be input by manual keyboard operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform speedy and accurate registration and settlement operations for purchased goods, most supermarkets utilize bar code reading devices for reading bar codes representing article information such as the individual article code of each article in stock. FIG. 1 shows a conventional bar code reading device mounted on a check-out counter. When a customer comes to the check-out counter, with a basket (or a cart) containing purchased goods, a cashier or an operator sequentially takes the articles out of the basket, one at a time, turns the bar code printed on a label of the article to face reading window WP formed on the upper surface of the cabinet, so that the bar code reading device can read the bar code, and then places each article whose bar code has been read into another basket. The bar code reading device reads the bar code by emitting a light beam through reading window WP and receiving therethrough the light beam reflected from the article and transmitted to the bar code reading device. When the bar code has been read, reading recognition lamp LP is lit and display unit DP displays the price of the article or the like obtained based on the article information corresponding to the bar code which has just been read. If no bar code is attached to the article, or if the bar code attached to the article cannot be read because of the presence of stains or smears, the article information concerning the article will be input into the bar code reading device by manually operating keyboard KP.
When the keyboard is disposed behind reading window WP and above display unit DP as shown in FIG. 1, an operator who is short must stand on tiptoe or fully stretch his arm in order to operate the keyboard. If the operator operates the keyboard in such an unnatural posture, he will easily get tired and he will erroneously operate the keyboard.